Lavender Town: A Pokemon In The Real World 'fic
by Mistyyyy
Summary: Hi! This is Lavender Town, a fanfic inspired by Pokemon In The Real World by Ryl The Rogue. Many of the lines come from a roleplay, also based off PITRW, featuring Leaf as one of the main characters. Enjoy!


**Hi there! This is a Pokemon fanfiction, obviously. So all rights to Nintendo and such ~**

**Credit also to Ryl the Rogue and Starsplashcat-This is based on a fanfic by Ryl, and Starsplash helped me write it. **

****_Feel free to ignore all the crap after the "Meanwhile" those characters have absolutely no relevance for the first few chapters._

Prim stared at Leaf. She had suddenly arrived in a strange new place, fraught with unknown dangers and fun, yet she could only think of her love: Prim. In those last moments before they had left, Prim had thought something special was starting...Yet as she watched, Leaf walked over to Allen, embracing him.  
Allen hugged Leaf tenderly, then placed her on his shoulder. "Where the hell are we?"  
Prim, upon hearing his question, answered in one breath, "Um a !" Prim sighed. "Basically an arena...where you do whatever it takes to survive," she said, eyeing Leaf again.  
"Oh. Wonderful." Allen muttered. "Why do you keep looking at my girlfriend?" He asked, sitting down. Leaf, whom he had placed in his lap, had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly.  
"Erm...she's your girlfriendf? I ho-thought she was just your pokemon," Prim sighed. "Quite a catch."  
_Fang watched it all while casually chewing a banana. "These things are good."_  
Allen patted Leaf's head. "Yeah."  
Prim rolled her eyes, wondering if killing Allen would make Leaf resent her. Leaf, as if hearing Prim's thoughts, had a nightmare and twitched violently in her sleep. "Ow!" exclaimed Allen as Leaf kicked his nose. "Maybe she's dreaming about fucking me," thought Prim wishfully.  
Leaf woke up, shaking and crawled off Allen's shoulder and clinged to his hugged her and looked around, leaning against a tree.  
Suddenly a fire-breathing Unicorn ran out of the woods and burned Allen's tree. Prim laughed and walked toward. "Need help?" she asked, reaching for Leaf.  
Allen got up and walked away, ignoring Prim completely. Leaf crawled on the ground beside him, kind of creeped out by Prim's stalking.  
Prim sighed and walked away to gather some of the lavender that grew in abundance.  
Leaf looked over at Allen, "Am I a lesbo or a pregnant slut?" She asked making a face.  
"You tell me," said Prim, eavesdropping.  
Leaf closed her eyes, exasperated. "I guess I'm the preggo slut," she muttered. Allen picked her up and put her on his shoulder again. "You aren't a slut."  
"Damn," said Prim. "Allen, could I borrow Leaf for a sec?"  
"Uhh..." Allen said, looking at Leaf. "Okay, I guess. I'll be exploring beside the lake." He let Leaf jump off his shoulder and went over to the small lake.  
Leaf half ran half walked over to Prim, looking up questioningly.  
Prim sighed and gestured for Leaf to follow her to a willow tree. Once shielded by the long branches, she picked up Leaf and kissed her delicately.  
Leaf gasped and wriggled, trying to get out of Prim's grasp. "Allen!" she shrieked, but she was muffled by Prim's mouth and Allen, happily sunbathing, did not hear.  
Prim murmured, "I fucking love you," and put her down. Leaf rolled over onto her back and looked at Prim...  
_**Meanwhile**_  
Fang watched it all while casually chewing a banana. "These things are good."  
Andara rolled her eyes. "What the fuck..?" She muttered, sitting in a tree and watching in interested distaste. "Bitch, this place sucks..."  
"Boo!" said Fang, who had been sitting, practically invisible, behind Andara.  
Andara whirled around and looked at him all like :U "Bastard!" She said, face-palming. "Where the fuck am I..? Who the hell are you, who the fuck are they, and why do I smell like lavender..?"  
Iggy was rather confused. He had no idea what had happened, being a blind explosives master and all.  
"You probably smell like lavender cause of the lavenders," said Fang quite reasonably. "Or because Lavender Town is over thataway...Anyway they're a pokemon trainer, a lesbo, and a preggo slut. Wonderful company, right?" When he got no response he added, "Anyway, do you know any other birdkids."  
"Just me, myself, and I. Also that other guy over there..." She pointed to Iggy. She stuck out on blood-red wing nonchalantly. "Wellllll... Okay then."

Iggy walked over and sensed there was something in front of him, Andara, stuck his hands up in case he crashed, and ended up groping her.

"WHAT ARE YOU BLIND?"Andara snapped, shoving Iggy off.

"Yes...' And It's very nice to meet you too."  
Fang smirked. "Well, this is awkward...I'm Fangalator, and I can see." After another awkward silence, he asked, "Sooo...anyone wanna come flying?"  
"No shit sherlock, emo...and your real name is Fang, got it," Andara said, flipping up into the tree behind her, while Iggy just stood around. Fang rolled his eyes and poked Iggy. "It was her!" he said, poking again, on the nose.


End file.
